


Sonic's Sexy Adventures (with Friends)

by Acrylic_Nightmares



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic gets fucked, Sonic rides Nicolas Cage, Werewolf, daddy kinks, multi author fic, transformation kink.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_Nightmares/pseuds/Acrylic_Nightmares
Summary: Over a long summer Sonic and friends had many scandalous misadventures these are their stories.





	Sonic's Sexy Adventures (with Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING YOU ARE NOT PREPARED FOR WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ.

Cock was Sonic’s favorite dessert. Especially Nicolas Cage’s cock; it was his National Treasure. 

“More Sonic, More Sonic.” Pleaded Nicolas Cage. His throat raw with desire for the small blue beast rhythmically bouncing upon his hips. Sonic thinks to himself I hope there is not a full moon tonight…..

Nic threw his head back and gasped loudly at the sensations the fastest animal alive was giving him. He never wanted this to end. His toes curled, his back arched off the kitchen counter desperate for more. He could already feel the pressure building in his loins. Sonic could too, but he could only go faster. His fingers ached as felt the skin over the tips of fingers breaking with his nails elongating into long curved claws. His fur growing with the intensity of the tightening in his lower stomach. With his motions his cock bounced, stiffened and leaking against the rough blue of his fur that was shaded an almost grey. His mouth ached as it fell open as a moan slipped out and his teeth shifted into fangs. 

Sonic reached back to stabilize himself as his body reformed and changed. His sharp claws dug into Nicholas's blue dress he had specifically worn in hopes that sonic would soon tear it off of him. This was what Nic had wanted from the start.  
Sonic looked down at his lover, worry filling him for just a moment at the sight of the torn dress, “Nic, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t slow his pace for even a moment while he apologized. The dick was just too good.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Nic moaned, grasping Sonic’s lovely hips. “I love you, Sonic.”

“More than the Declaration of Independence?” 

“More.” Nic moaned, the noise vibrating his throat as Sonic watched the ecstasy cross Nic’s features. 

“If you really loved me,” Sonic moaned, “We would cum together.” 

Nic looks lovingly at Sonic’s chiseled features, finding it very much the treasure map to his dreams; wet dreams. 

“Well Sonic,” Nic paused glancing over Sonic’s cock, “Better get ready then.” 

The desire on Nic’s features drove Sonic to the edge. His legs began to shake and Nic’s back arched further. Sonic slammed his hips down and as the counter upward motion responded he twisted, Nic’s hard cock deep in Sonic. 

“Sonic, I’m so close,” Nic managed to moan as sonic thrusted at the speed of sound into Nic’s pubic springboard. Sonic looked into Nic’s eyes, and pulled himself off, quickly placing a few gold rings down unto Nic’s member, and stretched them over his swollen testicles.

“Well I’m not letting you just yet, Nic….” Sonic pulled himself back onto Nic’s cock and slowly gained speed, getting back to where he originally was.  
Sonic Thrusted into Nic, and Nic thrusted back into Sonic’s round ass. Nic Pushed sonic over into a doggy pose, throbbing cocK still inside of Sonic’s tight asshole. He grabbed Sonic’s tail and told him, “If you’re going to make me last longer, then I’m setting the pace.” He picked Sonic up, holding him almost as one would hold a flesh light with two hands, and Fucked Sonic standing up. Sonic’s werehog body had rubbed against Nic, wicking away his sweat and creating a musty odor. Nic reached up and put his hand on Sonic’s chest, massaging his nipple.

“Fuck me Nic, fuck me until my ass explodes” Sonic gasped for air between thrusts, his own penis still dripping with precum and quickly bouncing up and down. Nic was pleased with his new fucktoy.

“Nic… I’m, I’m gonna…….” Sonic began, growing louder with each thrust into his tight body.

“If we cum, we cum together, baby.” Nic groaned while grabbing Sonic’s hot chode tight to keep the semen from pouring out.

Nic placed sonic on the kitchen counter, fucking him as he stood. Sonic stretched his long arms around to grab Nic’s back, making large claw marks the entire way.  
“Sonic, I need you to call me Papi.”

“Anything for you daddy please just let me cum.” Sonic’s arms waved around in the throes of passion while nick quickly massaged sonic’s penis head to base at an alarming rate.

“Sonic get ready, I’m about to burst.”

“Papi please let me cum.”

“Let’s cum together.”

Nic’s thrusts quickened while his hands yank off the rings, snapping them into two pieces began working on sonic’s furry balls.

“SONIC I’M GONNA BLOW”

“GIVE IT TO ME PAPI.”

Nic pulled his dick out of sonic right as he began to cum, Sonic cumming alongside him the entire time. Thick strands of cum draped across sonic’s furry body.

“I LOVE YOU PAPI. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH” sonic screamed as he was bathed in nic’s cum as well as his own, the fluids mixing into a miraculous cacophony of pleasure.

Nic took his cock and slammed it back into Sonic’s butt, and sonic let out a shriek, followed by another large spurt of semen. He pulled his dick back out, and reached down to clean sonic with his toungue.

“I love you too, baby boy”

Shadow stood up from his stool in the kitchen as he finishes his sandwhich: “well, thanks for the show boys, I have to go to work now. Clean up before I’m back.”


End file.
